Morgaine Le Fay
“Never send a demon to do a Queen's job. ” History Origin In 5th century Britain, Morgaine Le Fey was the student of the wizard, Merlin and half-sister of King Arthur. Over time, the student surpassed the master. Corrupted by power, Le Fey raised an army against the kingdom of Camelot. She overpowered the castle and soon took control. King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table were turned to stone. Le Fey also used her magic to take control of Merlin's demon, Etrigan. The only tool capable of defeating her is the Sword in the Stone, Excalibur. Merlin long hid the sword away and only a predestined person could pull it from the stone. Merlin turned to mystic runes to find an alternate. He discovered Batman or Green Arrow were worthy. With a magic mirror, Le Fey was able to listen on all of Merlin's plans and took control of Batman temporarily. Batman and Green Arrow acquired Excalibur together and defeated Le Fey. Powers and Abilities Morgan Le Fay was a formidable sorceress with a large number of magical powers. Testaments of her might included her taking over Camelot in a day, overpowering Merlin easily and being able to control powerful individuals such as Etrigan and Batman. Over the course of her only appearance, she demonstrated the following powers: - Mind control: '''the power to control the minds of others. She could easily hypnotise Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon and then Batman. They became completely obedient and could only be freed by Merlin with a counter spell. - '''Energy projection: '''Morgain could project large waves or whirlwinds of green mystical energy. - '''Petrification: '''she turned Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table into stone statues. She also did this later to Merlin and Etrigan. - '''Scrying: '''through a mirror, she could spy on her enemies from a distance. - '''Teleportation: '''she could transport herself and others over long distances by vanishing and reappearing in a tornado of green smoke. - '''Shield projection: during a magical standoff with Merlin she could conjure green barriers in the shape of a pentagram. They could easily deflect Merlin's offensive spells. - Shapeshifting: '''Morgaine could '''transform into a massive green dragon. In this form, she could fly, was strong enough to demolish a tower, and could breathe green flames which petrified anyone they hit. - '''Invincibility: '''the only weapon that could kill her was Excalibur. Other than that, she could be considered invincible. Gallery Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 01.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 02.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 03.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 04.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 05.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 06.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 07.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 08.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 09.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 10.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 11.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 12.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 13.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 14.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 15.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 16.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 17.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 18.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 19.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 20.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 21.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 22.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 23.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 24.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 25.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 26.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 27.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 28.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 29.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 30.png Morgaine Le Fay as a Dragon 31.png Appearances * Day of the Dark Knight! * Siege of Starro, Part One! Category:Batman Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans